


A Grave with Your Name on It

by ZellaSunshine



Series: NCT Oneshots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, chenle is a good best friend, jeno is a dick sorry guys, past relationship, renjun deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Jeno is an ass and Chenle called it.High School! AU





	1. Chapter 1

Chenle knew that Jeno was bad news. He KNEW it. He had Jeno pegged from the first day he saw him as a leech.

Renjun didn’t see it, but Chenle did. It was Chenle’s job, after all, as his best friend.

And now, seeing as he is Renjun’s best friend, he’s responsible for kicking Jeno’s ass for hurting Renjun.

Chenle had come to school furious, storming down the hallway to where he knew Jeno would be with his little gang of friends.

“Lee Jeno! You asshole!” Chenle shouts down the hallway.

The hallway goes silent, everyone turning to watch what would happen. They crowd to the sides of the hallway, not wanting to be directly between Chenle and Jeno. 

Most of the people at this school know about the temper Chenle has. Like that one time sophomore year when Chenle broke a kid’s arm for messing with Jisung one too many times.

The kid had it coming in Chenle’s opinion.

At this point Chenle has the whole hallways attention, Jeno standing at the end, looking unsure of whether or not he should run.  
He should.

And look! The entire soccer team is there too. Good. Chenle wants them to hear this too.

Chenle stalks down the hallway towards Jeno, a dangerous smile on his lips as he approaches.

“I hear you used your boyfriend as a stepping stone to climb higher up the social ladder. Wanna explain?” Chenle gives him a wide grin.

Some of the soccer players looking at Jeno with distrust. Jeno wasn’t very well liked to begin with, his attitude didn’t make him many friends. 

Renjun was just too nice for his own good.

“Oh,” Chenle says with fake confusion, “you guys didn’t know? Your team captain here was just using Renjun so he could become more popular, become team captain, blah blah.” Chenle rolls his eyes.

“Doesn’t sound like someone I would want as my team captain. Or on the team in general.”

Chenle shrugs and walks away, throwing another wicked grin at Jeno as he does.

Phase one: complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Chenle is walking out of school that day, headed towards the bus, when he’s suddenly slammed into. He crashes to the sidewalk, scraping up his knees and palms in the process.

A manic grin stretches across Chenle’s lips.

“Jeno,” Chenle pushes himself back up to standing, roughly brushing the dirt from his scraped palms. “You realize what this means right?”

Chenle lowers into a fighting stance, fists closed in front of his face.

“You hit me first, so anything else I do-” Chenle shoots forward quickly, jabbing at Jeno’s throat. “-is entirely in self defense.”

Chenle had trained in martial arts for years and was about to have his ass handed to him, but Chenle found it entertaining to watch Jeno think he would win.

“And look,” Chenle jerks a thumb back over his shoulder, “We’ve got an audience now.”

There’s a group of people beginning to form, those coming out of the school and some trailing back from the parking lot to see what was happening. A loose ring of students was beginning to form around the two.

Chenle throws his hands up in a fast block as Jeno aims a punch towards his face.

It’s the only punch Jeno manages to get in though before he’s being tackled to the ground, Chenle hammering him with punch after punch to the face.

Chenle is starting to see red, losing himself in his anger. He hardly notices someone dragging him off of Jeno until he’s being put in a headlock so tight he can hardly breathe.

And then Chenle is out like a light.

He doesn’t care much though, Jeno’s like is ruined for sure and that was all he needed. Chenle let’s out a choked laugh. “Don’t you ever fucking mess with my best friend again Lee Jeno. You’ve seen what I can do.”

Jeno runs.


End file.
